


baby I'm yours

by sunflowerbebe



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Swearing, at least I think so, dowoon is hot as fuck, i am sorry please accept my trash, i wrote this on my phone wtf is wrong with me, kind of crack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:54:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23275867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunflowerbebe/pseuds/sunflowerbebe
Summary: Dowoon helps Younghyun write a song.
Relationships: Kang Younghyun | Young K/Yoon Dowoon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 69





	baby I'm yours

**Author's Note:**

> Hi I did not expect this from myself. I wanted to expand my horizons and write something other than fluff and it just happened, please I'm so sorry. I hope you will like it anyways hahaha  
> Inspired by the interview where Dowoon thinks he has the most experience, it was so fucking funny. Also inspired by this dialogue prompt I saw on Pinterest: "I have a name and it's not sweetheart" I tweaked it to fit the title better but I definitely want to use the specific line, maybe in another fic :)  
> The song Younghyun writes is "baby I'm yours" by arctic monkeys

Dowoon never was one to talk much. When they first met him, the other Day6 members thought he was just shy, but as he slowly opened up to them and got comfortable, they realized he was definitely the most introverted of them all. They found it cute, and it became another bullet point on the growing list of why Dowoon is the bestest drummer boy. Dowoon pretended not to mind when other people bugged him about his aloof exterior, but sometimes his hyungs got mad at people who told him he was weird or stupid. Younghyun was usually the most protective, and ever since realizing it Dowoon felt a crush bloom in his heart. He was, surprisingly, the one who confessed, even though he stumbled over his words and was a blushing mess the whole time. He didn't even look at Younghyun until the older brought his face up for a kiss, winking and saying I like you too. They had been an item ever since, and Younghyun loved watching Dowoon start talking more and more, even if it was just to him.

Dowoon was spinning slowly in a rolly chair at the studio. Younghyun was a few feet away from him, hunched over a piece of paper at the table and chewing a pencil. It was pretty late at night, and everyone else had gone back to the dorm. Dowoon wanted to wait for Younghyun, who was still frustrated trying to think of lyrics, but he was too shy to blatantly tell everyone he wanted to wait for his boyfriend, so he made up some bullshit excuse that he needed to fix the drums. He didn't want anyone getting the wrong idea.

Younghyun stifled a laugh when he noticed Dowoon spinning.

"Don't you have something to do?"

Dowoon looked up and blinked, rolling closer to Younghyun. "Uh. No?"

Younghyun raised his eyebrows. "Don't tell me you were embarrassed to say you wanted to wait for me?"

The tips of Dowoon's ears got a little red. He scoffed. "Of course not."

Younghyun reached forward and grabbed Dowoon's ear, laughing when he felt it burning up. Dowoon hid a sheepish smile and kicked the floor, rolling away, ignoring Younghyun's pleas of "come back baby" that were interrupted by giggles. He stayed there a few feet away from the table for a minute before turning and kicking himself back towards Younghyun. Even though he was joking, Dowoon could tell he was upset over the lyrics. He hesitantly reached out and touched Younghyun's hand under the desk. Younghyun obviously didn't pull away, but Dowoon still sighed in relief and felt his confidence boost.

He intertwined their fingers and leaned in to whisper in his ear, "I love you." Younghyun quickly tipped his head slightly towards Dowoon so that he got an accidental kiss right above the ear. Dowoon leaned back and frowned in fake-annoyance. He was about to kick away again when he saw pink dusting Younghyun's cheeks, a goofy smile on his face. He liked being the one making the other flustered for a change, so he leaned in again and whispered, "I still love you," delighted to see the pink darken. Reaching a hand up to the other side of Younghyun's face, he kissed lightly, smushing Younghyun's face between his hand and his lips. He whispered again, "love you hyung." Younghyun turned to look at Dowoon, who smiled shyly, trying his best to hold the gaze. "Fighting hyung!" His voice was soft as he pumped a fist into the air, trying to help the older in anyway he could. He was about to spin around again to let Younghyun concentrate when the older grabbed his arm and brought it to his chest, pulling Dowoon out of his chair. Younghyun reached up and grabbed Dowoon's face, steadying him for a kiss. "Come here baby"

Dowoon laughed and murmured, "you can't get enough, can you." His voice was so deep and he wasn't breaking eye contact like he usually had to, so it wasn't really Younghyun's fault that he just couldn't resist manhandling him into his lap. Dowoon rolled his eyes at the position, because he was literally straddling Younghyun, and placed his hands on Younghyun's shoulders.

Younghyun replied "You're damn right," as he started unbuttoning Dowoon's shirt, who ran a thumb across the older's lips. Younghyun kissed it, making Dowoon jump back. He smirked. "You don't blush when you sit like this on my lap or when I undress you, but a little kiss makes you so shy? Oh baby."

Dowoon flushed more at that but narrowed his eyes, voice husky when he replied "Don't get cocky, Kang Younghyun," leaning down to kiss him senseless. Younghyun might be smoother when it came to romance, but Dowoon had more experience sexually, like, way more, and always had Younghyun chasing for more. Younghyun finished unbuttoning the shirt and ran his hands up Dowoon's body. Dowoon moved his head to press kisses down Younghyun's neck, making the other sigh, and unintentionally gave Younghyun a view of his bare torso. Younghyun felt the blood rush down. Dowoon brought his head up to kiss Younghyun again, but pulled back when he felt a hand push his chest lightly. Younghyun ogled shamelessly at his abs.

"What, you like the view?"

Younghyun smiled and kissed Dowoon's nose. "Mhm. How'd I get so fucking lucky" Dowoon shook his head at that but turned red. Younghyun laughed and grabbed Dowoon by the collar, pulling him back in. He slid his hands back to push the shirt off Dowoon' shoulders and down his arms so it was only hanging on by his wrists.

"It's not polite to stare."

"Not my fault baby."

Dowoon snorted. "I have a name, and it's not baby."

Younghyun replied in a sing-song voice "Yoon-Do-Woon" He was tracing the lines of his abs with a finger, and Dowoon felt himself starting to get red again. He wasn't going to let his hyung win, so he pulled Younghyun's hair, earning him a whimper, and managed to deepen the kiss before Younghyun was left breathless again. An idea popped into his head, and he grinned devilishly.

He sighed and broke away, putting on his most bored expression, shrugging the shirt back over his shoulders and getting off Younghyun. "I should let you get back to work." He turned on his heel and started to walk away, smiling triumphantly when he heard the chair scraping back against the floor. The smile was momentarily wiped when Younghyun suddenly grabbed his arms from behind and twisted him so they were facing each other before pushing him back against the wall, knocking the wind out of him. Dowoon quickly got over it and innocently smiled. "What's wrong hyung? Miss me?"

Younghyuns voice was hoarse when he muttered "shut up" ans closed in for another kiss, Dowoon still smiling. Younghyun paused and whispered, voice gentle, "You are my inspiration. Can't believe I didn't think of this before. My head's swimming with lyrics already. And they're all about you." Dowoon's eyes widened at the change in tone, and he started turning red again. Younghyun chuckled, and Dowoon angrily brought him back in, determined to get the last laugh. He deepened the kiss further and slid a hand down to grab the older's crotch, who moaned. Dowoon took the opportunity to coax open the other's mouth and raised an eyebrow at how easily the sound came out He decided not to move his hand, biting his lip when Younghyun rolled himself into his hand just like he knew he would. He pulled the hand up and opened his eyes to meet Younghyun's confused ones. "What now, hyung? Are you gonna ask me to put my hand back? You're gonna get off to my hand?" Younghyun whined. Dowoon feigned ignorance. "I don't know. You should really get back to work, no?" Younghyun grabbed Dowoon's hand and slid it back down, sighing in relief before shaking his head lightly. "Whatever happened to the Dowoon that never said a word, too shy to even look at me when he confessed."

Dowoon smiled again, ignoring him. "You're cute when you're all red. I dont get to see it enough." Younghyun rolled his hips and let his eyes wander Dowoon's body, who sighed. "Sometimes I think you're with me just cause I'm hot."

Younghyun laughed breathlessly. "You know you're my world."

Dowoon squeezed his hand, making Younghyun gasp and tighten his grip on Dowoon's shoulder. "And you're mine." Younghyun was breathing heavily now, so Dowoon kissed him again and let him get off through his pants, finding it pretty sexy. Younghyun shuddered and let his forehead lean against the wall next to Dowoon's head, breathing still fast.

Dowoon cooed. "Better?" Younghyun nodded, staying there until he caught his breath, quickly pressing one last kiss to Dowoon's cheek before he was rushing back to the paper, not even sitting down before he started scribbling away. Dowoon watched as he nearly filled the page. He quietly walked over, trying to look over his shoulder.

Younghyun covered the paper with his arm. "No peeking!" Dowoon stared back at him, trying to win him over with widened eyes, then ended up just trying to sneak another glance before Younghyun snatched the paper away and folded it up into a tiny square.

Dowoon rolled his eyes "It's probably not even about me. I bet you were just brainstorming while kissing me, huh." Younghyun gawked at Dowoon and was about to say something when he stopped, recognizing the expression on Dowoon's face; puppy eyes, raised eyebrows, mouth turned slightly down into a frown.

He laughed "You're such an asshole"

Dowoon broke out laughing too. "Fuck, I really thought you'd fall for it." He watched Younghyun unfold the paper and skim it before looking back up. "I think I have an idea for the melody and harmony and shit already. You're fucking magical."

Dowoon covered his face with a hand. "You just can't let me win." His heart swelled at the sound of Younghyun's laugh, and he looked down, quickly mumbling something while he had the confidence. Younghyun unsurprisingly didn't catch it

"What did you say?"

"I said if you know what it sounds like, could you sing it for me?" He finally looked up. "You always say I shouldn't look because it's not done or whatever but you said you know what it's gonna sound like, so maybe.." He trailed off. Younghyun felt his heart rate speed up as much as it could after getting off, that reminds him he has jizz in his pants and it's fucking nasty but he doesn't really have a moment to deal with it right now so he would just have to Deal. 

"Oh. Yea, sure" He stood up (that didn't exactly help the situation) and walked to the corner of the room where the guitar was, picking it up off the stand and coming back to sit again. He spread the paper down with his hands, taking in a deep breath before he quickly played through the chords once, gathering his thoughts. Dowoon didn't know it, but the real reason he always hid his lyrics was that he felt they always fell short from his true feelings and always thought Dowoon deserved better. He took another deep breath. No going back now, he thought.

_Baby, I'm yours_   
_And I'll be yours until the stars fall from the sky,_   
_Yours until the rivers all run dry_   
_In other words, until I die_

_Baby, I'm yours_   
_And I'll be yours, until the sun no longer shines,_   
_Yours, until the poets run out of rhyme_   
_In other words, until the end of time_

_I'm gonna stay right here by your side,_   
_Do my best to keep you satisfied_   
_Nothin' in the world can drive me away_   
_Cause every day, you'll hear me say_

_Baby, I'm yours_   
_And I'll be yours, until two and two is three,_   
_Yours, until the mountain crumbles to the sea_   
_In other words, until eternity_

He strummed the last chord one more time and slapped the strings, looking up at Dowoon expectantly. "What do you think?" Dowoon wasn't reacting so he got a little worried.

"Is that about me?"

Younghyun slapped his forehead "Of course it's about you, silly. Do you like it?"

Dowoon laughed in disbelief "Yea I do. I fucking love it. You wrote that all just now. Hyung you're a genius. It's so beautiful. Are the- are the lyrics all um- you're saying the lyrics for real right?"

Younghyun smiled at how Dowoon tripped over his words. "Yea." He pushed his point. "I'm yours." Then he wiggled his brows. "Baby."

Dowoon was just standing there and Younghyun couldn't stand it (haha pun absolutely intended) so he set the guitar down on the table and moved towards Dowoon, surprised when the younger stepped back.

"Oh? Shy again, baby?"

Dowoon covered his ears. "Stop calling me that."

Younghyun pouted. "But how can I? I just wrote this beautiful song calling you baby and now you won't let me sing it?" He dramatically put a hand over his heart. "Oh to be in love with Yoon Dowoon." 

Dowoon held his hands over his ears. "Whatever hyung. You win. Can we just go home?"

Younghyun wrapped both arms around Dowoon, holding him so he couldn't run away when he replied, "Ok baby," laughing when Dowoon groaned and shook him off, grumbling something about it not being fair. Younghyun followed Dowoon out of the studio, all the while humming.

_Baby I'm yours_


End file.
